Sequel to AWA: Evolution
by phasha18
Summary: When Ella Sims returned, she wasn't expecting to have to hide from the son of the fifth family. Now he wants them all dead. Pairings are the same as A World Apart.


**Disclaimer**_**: **__I don't own - Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims, Aaron Abbot, Bordy, Kira, Chase Collins or any other characters from the movie. (the writers & creater's of 'The Covenant' do). I, however, own Ella Sims. "You Had A Bad Day" belongs to Daniel Powter._

_A/N: Sorry I've taken so long between stories, hopefully things should be going a little quicker now. I had a small case of writers block._

**Title: **_**Sequel to AWA: Evolution.**_

**Summary: **_When Ella Sims returned, she wasn't expecting to have to hide from the son of the fifth family. Now he wants them all dead. _

**Pairings:**___Reid Caleb Caleb&OC (hinted); Pogue Tyler&Reid. _

**Warnings: **_Slash (hinted). Violence of sorts._

**Chapter 01: You Had A Bad Day.**

Almost a week after the events of Fall Fest night things were slowly starting to fall back together again. Caleb, Reid and Tyler hadn't let Ella, Sarah, Kate and Pogue out of their sight. Well that was after Pogue an Kate had been released from the hospital.

"Stop fighting!" Tyler shouted, he'd had just about all he could take of Ella and Caleb's bickering. "She's not going to die!"

"What is going on?" Kate questioned, she was still in the dark as Pogue didn't quite know how to tell her what they were. Caleb still hadn't done a memory renewal spell on Sarah, nor had he explained things to her like he said that he would.

"Don't worry," Caleb said harshly as he glared at Ella.

"Caleb, shut up! Look, trust me. You always used to, what changed?" Ella asked, looking at him as Reid sat down beside her. They were all in her flat, Pogue was laying on the couch while the others were scattered on the floor and other chairs.

"You left," Caleb answered, looking away from her.

"That wasn't my fucking choice and you know it!" Ella yelled at him, he knew that it wasn't but he needed a focal point.

"Caleb, you can't place all the blame on her," Pogue said as Kate took his hand in hers.

"Are you saying that because she got sent away that you don't trust her like you used to?" Reid asked, as he fingered his falling apart gloves. Caleb nodded, while Tyler just looked at him, it was one of the worst things to him. Even worse than using on family.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah and Kate queried, looking at one another before their eyes settled on their friends.

Caleb looked at Ella, Reid, Tyler and Pogue before his eyes settled upon Sarah and Kate. None of them quite knew how they were going to explain to the girls what they were. Tyler didn't know whether it was the best thing to do, after seeing where it got Sarah the last time. Reid was undecisive while Caleb knew the questions that would come. Ella made the first move.

"Will you stop asking us if we tell you what we are?" she questioned, running her hands through her hair before Reid grabbed both of them.

"You have to promise that you also won't breathe a word of what we're about to tell you to anyone," Tyler said, looking at Ella who smiled at him.

"Why can't we?" Kate questioned, she was known for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"Kate, please just promise me that you won't," Pogue whispered to her, she sighed nodding in responce. "Caleb, go ahead."

Takng a deep breath Caleb began to speak. "What you've read about our families...it's true. We are the descendants of Ipswich," he paused trying to figure out the right way to continue. "Parry, Danvers, Sims, Garwin and Pope...Chase Collins was one,"

"What Caleb's trying to say is that we are the children of Ipswich, we have powers..." Ella said, pausing before she continued to speak. "Every generation produces only one, the eldest male,"

"But in the case of the Sims, they produced two both Ella and Tyler, we got a taste at thirteen." Reid said, realising just how difficult it was to explain their families history to the two girls.

"Show them..." Ella said, glancing at Reid who shook his head. After a day they had realised that the more they used the weaker she became. So they had stopped.

"No, we're not showing them," Caleb said forcefully before he was pushed by both Ella and Tyler.

_"I Ella Sims, recall my powers back to where they belong. Let no one take them unless I say,"_ Ella whispered, making sure that she was sitting down so that she wouldn't fall once they returned to her.

Reid grabbed onto Ella, as she collapsed into his arms. Tyler had moved quickly to Caleb's side as the older boy slumped, Reid, Tyler and Pogue watched the transfer of powers wondering if Chase was going to make a move when they were so vulnerable. Kate and Sarah looked at one another, they still didn't really understand what was going on. Though Sarah was starting to slowly regain her memory of the last few weeks.

"Ella," Tyler questioned, Reid shook his head and motioned for him to look after Caleb for the time being.

"I'm okay Ty, just brace yourselves," Ella muttered, resting her head on Reid as she glanced to Tyler and then to Caleb before she closed her eyes.

"Ella, babe what did you see?" Reid questioned, all of them with their eyes on Ella before they went to Sarah and Kate.

"Kate, Sarah?" Tyler questioned, trying to get Caleb to stay upright.

"What the hell was that? What are you?" Kate and Sarah questioned moving away from them. The week before Sarah had been fine with what Caleb had told her but now she wasn't quite sure.

"Like we said earlier. Every story that you've heard about the original families of Ipswich is true," Pogue said, as he tried to sit up a little bit. "Reid?" Reid let his eyes flash black as he helped the older boy sit up.

Ella sighed, opening her eyes and looking at all of them and telekinetically getting Caleb to sit up. Tyler stared at his sister and then at Kate and Sarah who had started to move away from the boys and her. Ella closed her eyes before allowing them to go black and slamming the door shut before locking it.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Kate asked, grabbing onto Sarah as though her life depended on it.

"Look, what we're getting at is that we're witches," Ella said as she remembered the spell that would give Sarah her memory of what had happened just two weeks earlier back. _'Let the memory of those who ask questions be restored. Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images. All of these you hold onto tightly. Restore these now, to what once was.' _Ella thought to herself, making sure that it was the right spell before she said anything else.

"You're what now?" Sarah asked, running a hand through her blonde hair as Ella got up and walked over to Caleb.

"Witches, and no we don't fly on broomsticks or eat little children for breakfast," Reid laughed, looking at the two girls whose eyes had gone wide. "Relax, we're not going to hurt you,"

"Caleb, I remembered the spell, you know the one that I was telling you about," Ella whispered into his ear, he Caleb nodded and then motioned to the corner of the room. Tyler and Reid stood up, before they moved to help Pogue up. They had a feeling that whatever it was that Ella had told Caleb would require all of them.


End file.
